Beverages are generally consumed from drinking vessels of various sizes, shapes, and configurations including containers, such as: bottles, boxes, cans, cups, glasses, jars, mugs, pouches, tumblers, and the like. When individuals are not consuming their beverages, they often set these vessels down on a counter, table top, dashboard, or other suitable resting surface, such as the ground. Unfortunately, the physical dimensioning of these drinking vessels oftentimes makes them prone to overturning or spilling their fluid when inadvertently jostled. In other instances, placing beverages directly on a resting surface can lead to condensation rings, as well as many other undesirable moisture-related effects.
Therefore, there is a need for beverage holding devices that are able to stabilize a drinking vessel despite its configuration, as well as prevent condensation and/or inadvertently spilled fluid from wetting and/or damaging a resting surface.